Intruso
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Los ataques de Kishines habían bajado considerablemente y todo mundo había bajado la guardia, por lo que les sucedió es completamente comprensible... en parte.
_**Intruso**_

Últimamente ya no había tantos ataques de Kishines y desde que se habían calmado las relaciones con la brujas y Asura había sido encerrado en la luna, se podía vivir relativamente en paz en Death City. Incluso Kid, que era el nuevo Shinigami, había bajado la guardia, por lo que les sucedió a Soul y a Maka aquel día, era completamente entendible… en parte.

Ese día por la mañana, ambos se preparaban para ir a Shibusen. Maka terminaba de preparar el desayuno y era el turno del peliblanco de usar el baño.

\- Soul, sal pronto, el desayuno está casi listo –llamo la rubia desde la cocina.

\- Ya voy –contesto el chico- ¿Podrías traerme una camisa?

Maka bufo molesta. Tanto tiempo y aun olvidaba su ropa. Con desgana entro a la habitación del chico y saco una camisa del cajón, al menos su ropa estaba ordenada. Toco la puerta del baño y Soul solo asomo su cabeza.

\- Grac… -pero el chico se quedó helado mirando tras Maka, la rubia volteo para ver que fue lo que impacto tanto a su compañero y quedo igual de estupefacta que él.

Un enorme Kishin con aspecto de simio estaba metiendo su peluda cabeza por el balcón arrastrando todo su paso. Volteo su cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y rió macabramente para luego retroceder y seguir con su camino como si nada.

\- Maka –llamo Soul tomando su mano y transformándose en guadaña al instante.

\- Vamos –sin perder mas tiempo, Maka salto desde el balcón y salió corriendo tras el Kishin.

Toda la gente corría despavorida recordando lo que había pasado con Asura. Al no alcanzarlo a pie, Soul se volvió a transformar y fueron volando tras el monstruo. Una vez que lo alcanzaron comenzó la pelea, pero al ser tan grande tenían dificultad para atravesarlo, pero nada que un Caza Brujas no solucionara, acabando la pelea casi al instante.

\- ¡ABRAN PASO AL MAS BIG DE TODOS! Ya llego Black Star para derrotar al Kishin Simio y salvarlos a todos como el magnifico Dios que será –justo después de terminar con el monstruo, Black Star llegó saltando por los techos seguido por Kid.

\- Lo siento chicos, ya nos deshicimos de él –saludo Maka con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo algo tan débil y asimétrico pudo llegar tan dentro de la ciudad? –preguntó el Shinigami consternado.

\- Parece que los simios tiene habilidad para infiltrarse a Death City ¿Verdad, Black Star? –preguntó Liz entre risas y regresando a su forma junto a Patty.

\- ¡Atrévete a repetirle eso a tu Dios! –reto el Ninja.

\- Cálmate Black –pedía Tsubaki sujetando sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué sigues como guadaña, Soul? –preguntó de pronto Maka- No pretenderás que te cargue hasta el departamento.

\- Eh… No puedo –dijo nervioso- No estoy… presentable –susurro.

\- ¿Te avergüenza andar sin camisa? No estamos tan lejos de casa –la rubia levanto una ceja.

\- Maka estoy desnudo –confesó- no alcance a vestirme.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que te tomara así?! ¡Y sin guantes! –gritó la rubia lanzando al suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto grito? –preguntó Kid, que se había alejado un poco junto a los demás.

\- ¡El idiota de Soul esta desnudo! No pienso cargarlo así hasta el departamento –conto Maka indignada.

\- Nyajajajajaja estas desnudo, viejo –se burlo a todo pulmón Black Star.

\- Desnudo jejeje –apoyo Patty.

\- Shibusen no tolerara este comportamiento. Explícate –exigió Kid al instante.

Soul suspiro y les conto su curioso encuentro con el Kishin, soportando las burlas de los demás.

\- Balck Star… Se buena gente y llévame a casa –lloriqueaba el peliblanco.

\- Olvídalo, Soul ¿No recuerdas que nuestras almas son incompatibles? –el Ninja aun no podía parar de reír por la desgracia de su amigo.

\- ¿Kid?

\- Lo siento Soul, pero no sorportaría cargar un arma tan asimétrica –explico con melodrama.

\- ¡¿Cómo se supone que regrese a casa?! –gritó desesperado.

Mas tarde, Maka se encontraba curando los múltiples raspones que tenía el peliblanco, que entre quejidos murmuraba maldiciones contra sus "amigos" por haberlo abandonado y permitir que Maka lo llevara de vuelta arrastrando por la calle.

\- Grrr malditos traidores –gruño.

\- Y tú degenerado.

 **Tachan! ¿Les gusto?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Onny.**


End file.
